Mrs. Muto
Mrs. Muto is Yugi's loving mother. She appeared in both the anime, and in the manga series. She appears to have a different personality in both the manga, and in the anime series. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. She lives in the Kame Shop with her son, and father in law. In the manga, she mentions that her husband is away on business trips. It's unknown what her husband looks like in the franchise and what type of job he does. It's possible that he looks like her father in law. Yugi seems to have inherited her magenta hair color. Her magenta hair color, is mostly combine with Yugi's blackish blond hair. However her early life is unknown, and is a complete mystery. Personality In the manga, she's mostly shown as being very aggressive to her son and goes as far as to hitting Yugi with a ladle. She is more calm, sweet and caring in the anime. But she also worries about Yugi talking to himself and usually asks Solomon about this in person. Appearance She is a very tall average young women as she is taller than her father in law Solomon. She has dark pinkish magenta hair, and has blackish gray eyes. Her thick eyebrows are covered by a little front bang. She wears a long sleeve yellow shirt, including a baby dark blue shirt and a dark gray skirt. She has light pale skin and seems to also wear black high hill shoes. Abilities Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc She was first seen in episode 41 by sitting down on a stu chair next to Solomon when he was in his hospital bed. She was next seen standing right next to Solomon, when her son was going to happily hug him. Battle City arc Her second anime appearance was in episode 50, where she confronts Yugi with her fears. Not knowing that Yugi was talking to Yami Yugi, she assumed that Yugi was talking to himself. After Yugi and Tea left for School. She asked Solomon, if he thinks that Yugi is weird for talking to himself. Solomon told her, that Yugi is always acting like himself. She then told him, that Yugi acting like his normal self is what she's afraid of the most. (Her screen time is remove in the English version) Relationships 'Her Husband' It's unknown how she acted around him, but she does love him regardless. 'Yugi Muto' She loves her son but is concern and afraid when he talks to himself. 'Solomon Muto' She gets along very well with her father in law. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Yugi's Father' (Husband) *'Yugi Muto' (Son) *'Solomon Muto' (Father In Law) *'Unnamed Mother in law' (dead) Triva *Her second appearance in the anime was removed from the English version. Because the 4kids TV staff who dub the anime in English felt that her screentime with Yugi was just too long. *This is probably why she is not voiced by any female voice actress in the English version of the series. *She is only seen in the Japanese version of the Anime series. *Her voice is only heard in the Japanese version of the Anime. *Her birthday is ???, and her bloodtype is ???. *Her favorite food is ???. While her least favorite food is ???. *Her real name is never reveal or mentioned at all in the anime series either. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Masami Suzuki :all information on Mrs. Muto came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Muto Gallery Others-ep50-YuugisMoms.jpg|Mrs. Muto is wondering what's wrong with her son. Other-ep50-YuugisfamilySD.jpg|Her usual face sweat drop as she hears her father in laws advice. Other-ep50-Yuugisfamily.jpg|Talking to Solomon about her son being normal. Category:Characters Category:Females